board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Liquid Snake's Contest History
Who is Liquid Snake? There were three identical siblings cloned from the remains of Big Boss in a project dubbed Les Enfants Terrible. They are all genetic identicals of one another, but in the original Metal Gear Solid, Liquid Snake loses it after Ocelot tells Liquid that he is the weakest sibling of the project. We later learn that Ocelot was sent by the Patriots to provoke Liquid, but this is no matter. Liquid, as well as the entire Genome Army, took over a tiny island off the northern coast of Alaska entitled Shadow Moses and used it as their base for a terroristic rebellion. Not only was Liquid threatening to fire nukes off of Shadow Moses Island, but Metal Gear REX was housed there as well. The one and only man able to stop Liquid's plans from coming into motion was, of course, Solid Snake himself. Despite Liquid thinking in his own mind that he is the weakest of the three siblings, we learn at the tail end of the game that it is actually Solid, not Liquid, who is the weak one. Ocelot was simply sent to provoke Liquid in the manner that he does because it would bring out all of the abilities that Liquid possesses. As Solid Snake travels through Shadow Moses in his efforts to stop Liquid, Liquid knows of everything that Snake does and stays a step ahead of him the entire time. But even though Liquid constantly stays one step ahead of Solid, Solid isn't the type to back down from anything. Solid continues going after Liquid with an absolute fury, and the two eventually clash in one of the single most epic battles in all of gaming. Not only is Liquid one of the best villains ever, but he is also one of the toughest. No matter what Snake does to him, Liquid absolutely refuses to die. Liquid is shot down from a helicopter, blown up within Metal Gear REX, thrown off the top of Metal Gear REX, blown up from within a jeep, and still manages to be stronger than Solid the entire time. But as strong as Liquid is in Metal Gear Solid, he winds up suffering a legendary death as well. Just as he's bearing down to kill a Solid Snake that is stuck underneath the jeep, Liquid dies at the hands of FOX-DIE. In essence, if it weren't for the existence of Naomi Hunter, Liquid Snake could have easily killed Solid Snake right then and there. But whether you were a fan of Liquid's or not, his longevity is something that must be commended. "Don't kill him yet..." -Liquid Snake Liquid Snake's Contest History Win-Loss Record: 5-5 Summer 2004 Contest - 20XX Division - 11 Seed * 20XX Round 1 --- Lost to (6) Frog, 43820 49.95% - 43913 50.05% * Extrapolated Strength --- 15th Place 29.93% It's tough to make any noise if your first contest appearance wasn't in either 2002 or 2003, but Liquid Snake managed. Never has a character's poll played out to a character's character more than what Liquid Snake did against Frog in 2004. As Slowflake so eloquently put it, Liquid Snake is the official "Why won't you just fucking die, already?" character of the contest field, much like he is in Metal Gear Solid. After Liquid fell behind by 480 votes to Frog, he began a methodical, steady comeback that would see him pull even come the evening. After a rather long time of the two characters fighting for control over the poll, Frog managed to save himself with the evening vote. He built a lead of 170, but Frog didn't win the match with ease after that. By the time the match was over, Liquid Snake trimmed the lead from 170 all the way down to 93. Had Liquid began either of his comebacks a mere hour earlier, he may very well have won the match, and not only that, but he may very well have taken down Master Chief and gone on to face his brother in the Sweet 16 as well. Liquid may have only appeared in one match, and a loss at that, but this one match may ensure that Liquid is in the contest to stay. He may not be the 15th strongest character in the field like the stats suggest, but he's definitely in the top third somewhere. Spring 2005 Contest - Jenova Division - 2 Seed * Jenova Round 1 --- Defeated (7) Officer Tenpenny, 59138 79.46% - 15285 20.54% * Jenova Semifinal --- Defeated (3) Lavos, 42224 55.62% - 33694 44.38% * Jenova Final --- Lost to (1) Sephiroth, 22077 24.08% - 69599 75.92% * Extrapolated Strength --- 11th Place 24.08% After Liquid's impressive performance (even though he was only in one match, and a loss at that), it would be unthinkable for Liquid not to be given a second crack at the contest setting in a contest exclusive to villains. Unfortunately, Liquid would wind up being one of the biggest disappointments of the entire Spring 2005 Contest. Everything started off well enough. Liquid completely demolished Officer Tenpenny in the first round, and given that Tenpenny is from the 2004 GameFAQs Game of the Year, this is an impressive feat. Unfortunately, Liquid's later performances proved that this was more due to Tenpenny's weakness than anything else. In Liquid's match against Lavos, Liquid began the match with 66% of the vote, but fell all the way down to just over 55.5% by match's end. It was a warning sign that Liquid was overrated in the 2004 Xsts, and his total bombing against Sephiroth proved it. Liquid was projected to score ~35% in the match, but come match time, he underperformed by well over 10% and completely lost any sort of luster that his 2004 match with Frog had given him. So much, in fact, that he didn't even make the Summer 2005 field. He was that big a disappointment in Spring 2005, and who knows when or if we'll see Liquid again. Summer 2007 Contest - Division 5 - Fourth Group * Division 5 Round 1 --- 1st place, 35430 27.787% - Alucard, 35427 27.785% - Ness, 32413 25.42% - Zidane Tribal, 24234 19.01% * Division 5 Round 2 --- 4th place, 19332 13.04% - Master Chief, 64881 43.78% - Yuna, 35505 23.96% - Alucard, 28481 19.22% Liquid Snake continues to be an enigma in these contests. He was involved in one of the hardest to predict fourpacks of the first round. He built a small lead over Alucard throughout the day, but he fell behind with only fifteen minutes left. Liquid duked it out with Alucard and eventually came out on top with the smallest margin we've ever seen in these contests: 3 votes. Then he put up a puzzling performance in the second round, barely managing 13% and a full 6% behind the guy he had just beaten the round before. There's really no way to explain what happened to him, just like the Villains Contest. Maybe one of these days, Liquid will do something that makes sense. Summer 2008 Contest - Division 2 - First Group * Division 2 Round 1 --- 2nd place, 46173 33.1% - Luigi, 55362 39.68% - Roxas, 26662 19.11% - Sho Minamimoto, 11309 8.11% * Division 2 Round 2 --- 1st place, 39084 30.59% - Luigi, 35630 27.88% - Bowser, 29000 22.69% - Phoenix Wright, 24072 18.84% * Division 2 Finals --- 3rd place, 29823 21.92% - Mario, 44537 32.73% - Mega Man X, 40050 29.44% - Luigi, 21647 15.91% Liquid suited up for one of his best contest runs yet, as he and Luigi took quick advantage over two rarely-known Square characters in the first round. In round 2, Luigi suffered a bit of SFF from Bowser, allowing Liquid to steal first quite easily. He exited in the division 2 finals, but not before thumping Luigi some more, thanks to SFF again. Winter 2010 Contest Chaos Division - 15 Seed * Chaos Round 1 --- Lost to (2) Altair, 31086 40.88% - 44955 59.12% * Extrapolated Strength --- 111th Place 16.56% After a few years of great runs, Liquid's luck ran out. Altair has gained a lot of strength with the release of ACII and was much too strong for Liquid. This match does bring his record to a very acceptable .500 Category:Contest Histories